Ionia
Ionia is an island city-state of Runeterra off the east coast of Valoran. Lore Ionia is a naturally beautiful island nation full of ancient trees, high mountains and tranquil rivers. The entire landscape is covered with large patches of forests teeming with life. The most lush and majestic of these forests is the Serene Garden, which contains the largest tree on Runeterra, the Great Tree. Culture The city-state is well-known for its generally peaceful denizens. The Ionians dedicate their lives to pursuing spiritual enlightenment instead of conflict; what kind of enlightenment is up to the individual. The mystics of Ionia delve into many mysteries, pioneering the very depths of spirituality. While many of them devote themselves to the pursuit of peace and light, there are those who walk different paths. Some pursue the beauty of perpetual sorrow, some the excitement of darkness, some the vitality of the primal. It is generally agreed upon though that most Ionians find violence distasteful and try not to resort to using it when resolving issues. That does not mean, however, that they are helpless or unable to defend themselves. Government There appears to be no central government that governs Ionia, rather individual leaders preside over small settlements or villages. As a whole the different leaders are sometimes referred to as the Ionian Families, with Duchess Karma residing among them. The power and wisdom of those who are considered blessed or enlightened, like the Ionian Elders, are also taken into accord with no small amount of respect. Various Sects The Ionians have developed some of the most remarkable martial art forms on all of Runeterra - a manifestation of their pursuit of enlightenment. *The Art of Hiten is a breathtaking and deadly blade style developed by the famed swordsman Master Lito. His art was a highly-guarded secret, but it was said that swords would breathe in his grasp. When Master Lito died, his daughter and pupil Irelia, the Will of the Blades, became the inheritor of the Hiten style. Irelia has since taken the art form to new heights as she is capable of commanding multiple swords with her mind. The weapons dance around her effortlessly, fluently cutting down opponents within her vicinity. *The Art of Wuju is a blade style founded with the principles of absolute spiritual awareness of one's self and one's enemy. The keeper of this ancient art is named , who descended from one of the few tribes dedicated to the preservation of Wuju. To both allies and enemies he is known for having an unparalleled mastery of the blade. Due to the destruction of his village and massacre of his tribe, Master Yi is now the last Wuju practitioner. He has solemnly pledged to keep the Wuju style alive. *The Hirana Monastery is home to many monks who have pioneered the most inner depths of spirituality. Their adepts are some of the most devout proponents of personal harmony within one's self. Though the monks deplore violence, they are not defenseless as they are skilled enough to turn and redirect an opponent's strikes. To their credit, the monks took in , and taught him how to harness and control his animalistic fury... most of the time. *The Kinkou Order exists as an ancient clan originating in the Ionian Isles dedicated to the preservation of balance. Order, chaos, light, darkness -- all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe. The Order employs a triumvirate of shadow warriors to uphold its causes in the world. The three shadow warriors are each entrusted with one of three sacred duties: Watching the Stars, Coursing the Sun and Pruning the Tree. *The Shojin Monastery resides in Ionia's famous Lotus Garden and is home to peaceful monks that have long practiced the martial arts of healing. Through magic and meditation the monks are capable of rejuvenating from injuries like severe fire burns at a heightened rate. A few of these priests can also display acts of incredible willpower, such as suffering through agonizing amounts of pain for weeks without crying out. , appears to have a close friendship with the group. Conflict with Noxus When the League was first formed, Ionia initially refused to participate. The people there chose to pursue personal enlightenment instead of constant battles. The militaristic city-state of Noxus saw this decision as an opportunity. No longer in direct war with Demacia, Noxus turned its expansionistic eye towards conquering those who remained outside of the League's jurisdiction. They set their sights on Ionia. Noxian spies began to trade aggressively with the Ionia, traveling to the island to study its weaknesses and identify critical targets. When the plan was formed, the forces of Noxus struck. The southern provinces of Ionia were the most open to trade and were also among the wealthiest. It was there that the Noxian forces landed under the cover of night. After being met with little resistance, Noxus’ forces formed their first beachheads and began their invasion. While the war was heavily in the favor of the Noxian forces, the Ionians would not surrender. In response to a growing Ionian resistance, Noxus brought in mercenaries from Zaun. The mad scientists brought with them inhuman tactics, unleashing their cruel creations on the people. This terror was what finally unleashed the full anger of the Ionians. Bringing all its might and martial traditions to bear, the island nation fought back fiercely. Though they suffered high casualties, the Ionian warriors eventually brought the invaders to a stalemate, forcing them back to their power bases on the island. Despite their losses, the forces of Noxus remained in control of three of the wealthiest southern provinces – Galrin, Navori, and Shon-Xan. To this day, Noxian forces still occupy southern Ionia. Native Ionians are treated as second-class citizens by the ruling Noxian elite. Soldiers, political dissidents, and anyone else who threatens the Noxians have been interred in labor camps. Forces continue to plunder the wealth and natural resources of the island, sending the spoils back to Noxus. There is much external political pressure, particularly on the part of Demacia, for the invaders to leave. The Noxian High Command claims they remain there to assist the island nation's future development, and that they will leave once Ionia has been modernized enough to economically compete in the world and protect itself from foreign threats. Link to the League Seven years after the Noxian invasion began, the remaining Ionian Families, brought together by the Duchess Karma, had decided that there was only one recourse left. They petitioned to join the League of Legends, so that they could have a match to drive Noxus out once and for all. They made their intentions and beliefs clear stating that they only joined the League in order to ensure Ionia's future security within the world. Their membership was granted and the match was set. The “Trial for the Isle” was perhaps one of the most famous matches of all time. Unfortunately for the Ionians, they failed, albeit amidst questionable circumstances. Some insist that Noxus’ victory came as the result of pre-match tampering. There are still eight years remaining before southern Ionia can challenge Noxus once again for their independence. However, recent protests in Ionia, such as the Shojin monk's self-immolation through flames, are on the rise, and they challenge the League’s authority. Ionians claim that fifteen years was far too long a stay to grant to the invaders, and that Noxus had taken advantage of the newly-formed League when the ruling was made. Demands for an earlier rematch have been made with Irelia, the Ionian Captain of the Guard, at the helm of the effort. Despite Noxian protests that such challenges border on illegality, Ionia has gained much support in the court of public opinion. In a stunningly direct speech, Jarvan IV, the crown prince of Demacia, spoke out against the Noxian occupation. He stated that if the League is unwilling to remove the Noxians from the island nation, then he plans to visit Ionia himself. As weeks passed, Chancellor Malek Hawkmoon, the officer charged with overseeing the Noxian presence in Ionia, returned from an emergency conference in Noxus. Hawkmoon gave a stunning response to the protests across Valoran, stating that while the demands on the side of Ionia were unlawful, it was in Noxus' right to grant Ionia its rematch before the proper term had elapsed. Should Ionia desire to meet Noxus on the Fields of Justice again to determine the fate of Ionia's southern provinces, then Noxus would accept the terms of a rematch. The Ionian Elders called an assembly immediately following Hawkmoon's speech, and they promised that an official response was soon to follow. Champions Category:Lore